


Perfect

by himekohimura



Category: Maou
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they first met, Serizawa had been in a rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written after only watching till Ep. 7, so I don't know what happens in the end. Don't kill me for not getting facts right, yes?

When they first met, Serizawa had been in a rush. Catching criminals whist those he worked with sat lazily on their rears, hoping for them criminals to come to them. 

He hesitated to say perfect, but that's what he was. Naruse Ryo, the Angelic Lawyer himself. Even Serizawa had been rendered speechless just by his presence. Calm, respectful and most of all, so very sad. It made one think that it was his own fault that such a despairing aura followed Naruse around.

They met often after that very first meeting, Serizawa almost always occupied by the case of Amano Makoto and Naruse almost always conveniently in the way. 

It isn't until after Naruse almost bites his head off for visiting his sister that Serizawa really starts to pay attention. The way the lawyer dealt with things was always so meticulous, an exact opposite of Serizawa's rash thinking. Naruse was always there. Always right around the corner and it doesn't take long until Serizawa has Naruse pinned against a wall, pressed suit crumpled in Serizawa's hands as the detective ravages him with lips and teeth, trying so hard to ruffle that pristine look; that purity that was driving him insane.

But even after a tumble in the metaphoric hay, Naruse looked as untouchable as ever, eyes piercing into Serizawa's soul, digging out his deepest and darkest secrets. He felt as if he'd taken a step backward with this man. This lawyer who was so childishly innocent yet so ancient, like a rock that did not experience life but knew all its secrets.

It was easy to fall in love with him. Naruse was one in a trillion, though Serizawa couldn’t really find it in himself to admit it out loud. Instead he waits until he can catch the killer that was tearing his life apart. After he finds out who this Amano Makoto is, so that maybe he can have that perfect ending he's been wanting for since that day 11 years ago. And just maybe he could find a way to forgive himself in Naruse Ryo.


End file.
